


A True Story

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle asks Rumplestiltskin for a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Story

Belle had been working with Rumplestiltskin for over three months now and the tension has lessened quite drastically. Their shared meals become more and more pleasant even with light discussion between them from time to time. She tried to touch him more and more, even though he always seemed startled when she did, she hoped in time he would be more comfortable with her and they could learn more about each other with time.

Rumplestiltskin was standing looking out the window looking at the night sky with the bright stars peeking through the darkness seeming lost in thought. Belle sat down the fresh tea she made with a click of the china and walked over next to him and looked in awe of the night sky. She looked over at Rumplestiltskin, his eyes looked sad and twinkled a golden color with bursts of brown in them.

She stood next to him and she considered what she would say unsure wether she should interrupt his thinking. "Rumplestiltskin, the sky is beautiful tonight."

"Why I suppose it is rather beautiful tonight." He said still staring off in the distance at the white topped mountains.

"Rumple I haven't seen a sky this pretty since when it was my birthday and my father and I shared stories." She said smiling warmly at the thought.

He looked over at Belle and laughed, "if you want stories I have thousands of them." He said with a smirk and a flourish. "Well that and I'm practically a living story." He said gesturing to himself. 

"Would you tell me some?" She said a hopeful gleam in her eyes looking at him and practically bouncing in her spot.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and led Belle to his spinning wheel and sat down with her. "So some stories, I haven't told a story in some time dearie. But I can muster up something I suppose." He said with a giggle and began to slowly turn the old wheel.

Belle smiled and leaned in closer waiting for the story. "Do tell one thats true please or else it isn't as exciting." She said glaring at him.

"Oh fine dearie but that does limit the options quite a bit." Belle raised an eyebrow at him and she considered wether or not he was actually kidding, but then again he had lived for a very long time and must have plenty of good tales. 

"Well so there once was a spinner who was married to an evil woman, but he didnt mind because he that the smartest young lad. The spinner would give up his own food for the lad just to make sure he had enough. He loved his son more then anything. So when the poor spinner heard his son had to go off to war he obtained great powers in order to keep him safe. When the son grew tired of his ways he offered a way out. But he was too much of a coward so he was left to spend the rest of his days without he beloved boy." He said the wheel slowly stopping near the end and his voice slowly faded.

Belle wiped a tear from her eyes as she realized that he hasn't had company for hundreds of years, no wonder he wanted a caretaker. She looked over at the slouched over Rumplestiltskin with his shoulders hanging low. She threw her arms over him and hugged Rumplestiltskin and held on tight. He looked up at Belles sparkling eyes and pushed a piece of golden hair behind her ear. Belle smiled and kept his hand on her cheek, and she slowly leaned in and kissed Rumplestiltskin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and thanks to all of my lovelies who leave kudos comments etc. ♡♥♡ thanks for reading this!


End file.
